1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to functionalized carbon nanotubes and, in particular, to functionalization of carbon nanotubes with mono-terminated, protected polyethylene glycol (PEG)
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have inert chemical structure because they are comprised of sp2-bonded carbon atoms. Many applications, including composite materials, conductive and transparent thin films, electronics, sensors, and biomedicine, rely on the ability to process the CNTs.
Stable suspensions of CNTs, such as single walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs), have been achieved in water with the use of surfactants, DNA, and non-covalent and covalent attachment of polymers. Covalent functionalization is a valuable approach to the preparation of CNT materials, as controlled compositions and reproducible properties may be obtained.